Thank You for the Venom
by Bouts of Insanity
Summary: Kai, Rei, Tala, Catty and Korimi, known as band Drown the Hero, exploded into punk culture with thier unique and varied style. Liz worked her way to a minor fame as a classical artist. When Mariah and Mr. Dickenson decide to combine thier respective clien


Fear. _FEAR_ I TELL YOU!

Welcome to the first installment of LilyoftheShadow's and Padfootlet's _first_ joint fic. We own the band name and logo, plus Liz and Korimi. Catty owns herself, but that's another matter. The smoking line comes from Cool Runnings, and anything else you may or may not recognize as homage to various shows, books and movies belongs to their respective… owners… yeah. Now that the disclaimer is over with…

Enjoy or else, this is _MONTHS_ in the making. XP.

With love, LilyoftheShadows

With a sarcastic roll of her eyes, Padfootlet

* * *

"Jethro Tull pulled it off. I can't!"

"You don't play the flute."

"Same difference."

"This could skyrocket your career!"

"I can't get any bigger than I am."

"In the classical genre. I'm talking about the masses, Liz! People near your own age, instead of old people!"

Two women stood backstage in a large opera house. The younger one, a tall blonde girl, was dressed in a formal gown that fell almost straight down, despite the skirt's fullness. She was Liz Smith, the latest sensation in contemporary refined arts. She danced with the Russian, French and the New York Ballet companies. She played the harp solo, and with several world-renowned orchestras.

And now, after her final solo performance in Russia, her manager approached her with a proposal.

"I don't care about mass media!"

"Well as your manager, I advise you to consider favorably."

Her manager, Mariah, was a Chinese former Beyblader. She was trying to get Liz to perform with her cousin's band, Drown the Hero. DTH was an up-and-coming rock band comprised of five individuals, three boys and two girls.

"Well as your client, I advise you to drop it or find yourself fired, I refuse to perform with a _rock_ band!"

"Not up to your high standards, Princess?"

Liz whirled around to find five people dressed in punk clothes standing at the backstage entrance. Mariah gave a tiny cry and went to hug the one with gold eyes and long, black hair.

"Rei! I didn't know you were coming! Liz, this is my cousin, Rei, drummer. Also, that's Kai, vocals and rhythm guitar, and Tala, keyboard. Korimi on rhythm guitar and my other cousin, Catty, is bass guitar. Guys, my client, Liz Smith."

"Hn." Kai said, stepping forward to circle her, the chains on his baggy black pants rattling with each step. Liz looked from him to Mariah nervously; the bleeding heart on the back of Kai's shirt with a cross pierced through it intimidated the harpist a bit. His blue shark fins that were painted on his face and two toned blue hair did nothing to loosen up Liz's nervousness. "You expect us to turn this into something socially acceptable?" He asked. Korimi nodded, joining Kai in the inspection.

"This will take some intense work. Honestly, look at this! The only thing she's got going is the black. Maybe a Gothic Lolita look could work… but it will still take work." Korimi said, fingering the black fabric between her fingers. Liz eyed her outfit as well. If Kai's outfit intimidated her, Korimi's downright terrified the young girl. She wore black pants that hugged her hips with silver zippers decorating the legs, and a chain hung from her belt. She had a black leather jacket with metal studs on the hem, sleeves and collar of the jacket and the same bleeding heart Kai had on his shirt, on the back of the jacket (Liz assumed it was the band logo), with a black sleeveless top underneath it, the sunglasses propped up on her dark brown, bright red-streaked hair finished off the outfit.

"Think of it as a challenge." Mariah said.

"You know I can't turn down a challenge." Korimi sighed. "Fine. We'll get her straightened out. What do you play, again?"

Liz sighed, exasperated. "Mariah! I never agreed to this!"

"Yes you did."

"When!" Liz cried, throwing her hand sup in the air. "Where did I explicitly submit to random inspection and comments from a _rock_ band!"

Mariah produced a paper with Liz's signature scrawled on the bottom. Liz's eyes widened as she recognized it.

"I signed this when I was HALF ASLEEP! You told me it was a LIABILITY RELEASE!"

"It is…releasing me of all liability for whatever damage occurs in this venture." Mariah exclaimed happily.

A bit away, Rei leaned over to his sister, Catty, and muttered: "I forgot how cunning our cousin could be." Catty nodded empathetically, almost smirking. Liz allowed her eyes to fall on the two siblings. The one named Rei, had a black silk headband that held his bangs out of his face, with a black ribbon holding his hair back, but allowed his raven colored locked to cascade down his back freely. He had on a plain black tee shirt, black jeans, and a black sweatband with the bleeding heart logo on it. Considering Korimi and Kai's outfits, his was downright tame. Catty's outfit consisted of the same shirt Kai wore only tighter, and she had a black denim jacket over it, with sunglasses also propped up on her head like Korimi, and chains scattered all over her black pants that had flames on the bottom. She looked nicer than the other girl, that, Liz knew for sure.

Her eyes then moved to the redhead, who had been quiet the entire time. Like Rei, his outfit was relatively simple. Baggy black pants with chains scattered all over them, a plain black shirt, one earring in his left ear, a necklace with a cross, and a black sweatband with a cross-pierced, bleeding, heart. He was pretty attractive, actually.

"In any case, Liz, you will be going with them."

"WHAT!"

"Now, now, yelling isn't very ladylike, is it?" Korimi smirked. Liz fumed silently before stomping towards her dressing room. Mariah chased after her, using her inborn agility to dart past her and block the door.

"Not until you agree."

"Well, I signed the bloody contract, didn't I?" Liz spat, irritated. Mariah, slightly shocked at the usually placid girl's venomous tone, moved aside. Liz stomped into the room and slammed the door. They heard a pause before there was a bang, a crash and a sudden hoarse cry, obviously muffled by a pillow of some sort.

"…Mariah? How long has she known about this?" Catty asked, pulling back her shoulder-length black hair with a hair tie.

"Ten minutes?" Mariah said without remorse. "I didn't think she'd be so against it, though… Oh well."

"She's a ballerina, and a classical performer, not rock material," Catty said evenly, looking at the door Liz had just stomped through.

"But you guys could make a breakthrough in the genre!" Mariah pushed. Catty rolled her eyes, grinning at her older cousin indulgently.

"Of course. If she will cooperate." Catty reached for the handle and opened the door to the dressing room—scratch that—training room. The room was at least fifteen by twenty feet, with only a small rack for clothes and a tiny vanity with some makeup. The rest was clear hardwood, one wall lined with mirrors and a ballet bar. In the center, Liz had already changed into a leotard and tights and was stretching into various forms that the members of Drown the Hero never thought possible. There was a pause as she loosened up and prepared to perform a routine.

She stopped, however, upon noticing the extra few people in the room.

"Do you _mind_?" She snapped. "I'd like to practice in private."

"You're not shy, now, are you?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow, his ice blue eyes shining with a sort of amusement. "An international performer, shy? What a tragedy…you _sure _she's cut out for _our _band, Mariah?" He asked coolly, staring Liz directly in the eye.

"Make yourself useful, then, and turn on the boom box there," Liz spat. Mariah stepped forward and did so, the haunting strains of a South American flute band wafted through the air, and Liz began dancing in a style that was probably a mix of ballet and modern jazz. She proceeded to ignore her audience, just dancing for a while. After about five minutes the song ended and Liz took a deep breath as she finished her routine.

"Feel better?" Mariah asked.

"A bit. Still pissed as hell at you, though," Liz replied.

"Whatever. So you'll do it?"

"I'll regret every second of it," Liz said, rolling her eyes

"Oh, trust me, you're not the only one," Korimi muttered under her breath, walking out of the room with the rest of her band mates.

She took a long sip from her water bottle. She pulled her black tank-dress over top of her leotard, then a long evening coat.

"Let's get back to the hotel." She said with a sigh. "I'll review that contract and call my parents. We're going to be going to Japan for this?"

"Yes."

"Perfect… The one language I've neglected to learn."

"Everyone else speaks Japanese. They can translate." Mariah said.

"I don't trust them to translate properly… That one chick will probably tell an ugly restaurant waiter that I like him when I order, won't she? Just to watch me squirm…"

"Yeah, well, that's Korimi for you. She won't do anything too damaging. I think."

"Your confidence. It overwhelms," Liz said dryly, rolling her eyes again. "Let's just get back to the hotel."

"Umm… actually…" Mariah began, laughing nervously. She pulled from her purse, a piece of paper. Liz took it, a pit of dread growing in her stomach.

"**_MARIAH!_**"

A bit down the hall, already on their way to the limo, Catty laughed. "Hey, Rei, I think Mariah just told her when we're flying out."

"Ya think?" Korimi said, smirking.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Kai muttered under his breath.

Something in Korimi's eyes flashed mischievously. "Oh, I think we can have fun with our little princess,"

Tala bopped his sister on the head, "Don't do anything that will send her to an insane asylum, Korimi,"

Catty and Rei shared identical grins. "Ruin Korimi's fun why don't you?" Rei joked.

-

Liz sat in the corner of the limousine, glaring at the pink-haired woman across form her.

"Oh come on, I'm your agent, you can't give me the silent treatment!"

"She can and she is, I think." Rei said, one fang overlapping his lip as he grinned. Liz shivered at the sight, determined not to jump out the window and run screaming as she almost did when she found out about their neko-jin heritage.

"Thank you, oh wise one." Mariah said sarcastically, her fangs showing as well.

"Uhh… can you not show off the whole fang thing, it's really, really starting to seriously freak me out…" Liz said nervously. She was so busy being tense and freaked out that she fell over when the limo came to a halt.

"Come on, we're here! The flight leaves in thirty minutes, we have a private jet." Mariah said, ignoring Liz's fang comment completely.

Liz was nearly pulled out of the limo and dragged through the frigid Moscow air to the airport terminal. There were several older men and women who recognized her, and she nodded a gracious hello to each of them. No less than twenty teenagers, however, stopped Drown the Hero, asking for autographs. Liz rolled her eyes as they brushed the fans off. One or two also recognized Liz, asking if she was that famous ballet chick and saying that they saw her on the news. Unsure of how to respond, Liz nodded.

After quite a walk, they reached the terminal. They actually had to walk outside and board the tiny plane via rolling ladder. Liz was thankful for her heavy wool coat and wondered briefly how on earth the bluenette (Kai, was it?) was able to walk through the freezing night air in nothing but a short-sleeved shirt and scarf. Liz was comforted by the fact that Korimi was bundled up even more, with a full length black leather coat lined with faux tiger, as well as rabbit-lined gloves and an extra pair of socks in her heavy combat boots.

She received a heated glare when she snorted with barely concealed amusement at the sight.

"Hey, Korimi, Whatcha smoking?" Rei asked, poking her.

"I'm not smoking, I'm breathing, you dumbass."

Liz noted with some jealously that Rei did not receive half as venomous of a glare for his laughter.

They boarded the plane with little further incident. Liz looked around, amused. The interior walls were a cerulean blue, contrasting with the black carpet and black leather seats. Ebony tables were scattered about, giving the open space a very lounge-like appeal. Liz was impressed.

"Nice. I usually just fly first class Eastern Air or something." She commented, though she didn't take a seat anywhere. She sort of stood, feeling very out-of-place. How, exactly, she felt out of place in a black dress in a fancy lounge while everyone else felt perfectly at home dressed in punk clothes she had no idea. She assumed it had something to do with the fact that she had never been there before, and they obviously flew enough to have 'regular seats'.

"Well, sit down, unless you plan on standing while we take off." Kai said sarcastically. Liz took a seat near the front of the plane, close to the exit.

"What, planning on jumping out?" Korimi asked amusedly. Liz blushed.

"Sure…" She said, trying not to roll her eyes. She buckled herself in and stared straight ahead, trying desperately not to look nervous. Of course, it didn't work too well, but she tried and that was the point.

"We are not cruising at thirty thousand feet. The temperature outside is not a couple degrees below zero, and it is not ten-fifty post meridian. We will not be entering Chinese Airspace in two hours. Horrible Opposite Day!" The captain announced. Liz couldn't help but chuckled along with everyone (except Korimi and Kai, who simply rolled their eyes).

"Kai…" Korimi said, taking off her fur-lined coat.

"Hn?"

"I thought you fired that pilot?"

"I was going too, but I couldn't find a better replacement,"

Rei chuckled. "Aw, c'mon, Jeremy is funny."

Kai and Korimi snorted simultaneously.

Most of the plane ride was spent with the band discussing (and arguing) about song lyrics for their new album that was coming out, as well as who was composing what song and so on. For a while they had Catty and Kai sing out a few lyrics, with Rei beating on the table to supply as drums, and Korimi pulling out the acoustic guitar and strumming a few notes, and Tala would simply comment and stop them to make corrections, until the band was happy with what they came up with. Liz simply stayed silent, and read the book she had brought on board with her. Eventually, the band put up the music, and settled for talking about just about anything, crazy fans, other bands, Liz could have sworn she even heard some politics in there somewhere. Eventually, Korimi had fallen asleep on Tala's shoulder, and Catty on Rei's, leaving only the boys to converse quietly as to not wake up the two girls.

Eventually, the plane descended, Korimi and Catty were still asleep on the couches, and Liz was clinging onto the armrests of her seat. She hated planes, and landings were even worse.

"Looks like ballerina girl is about to have a stroke," Kai commented with a smirk, looking at Liz from behind.

Rei grinned. "Give her a break, Kai…"

"You would think she would be used to planes," Tala said. "Considering she's a famous harpist and dancer and all."

"I can hear you, you know," Liz commented coolly.

"It wasn't meant for you _not _to hear, princess," Tala said evenly.

"Everyone unbuckle your seatbelts, stand up, and turn on all of your electronic devices we are now taking off out of Kyoto airport," the captain said. "And once again happy opposite day! Wait, sorry. Horrible Opposite Day!"

"Will he ever grow up?" Rei chuckled, shaking his sister awake.

"I can only hope," Kai muttered, grabbing his bag.

"Anyone want to wake up Korimi?" Tala asked, hoping he wouldn't have to be stuck with the job _again._

"She's your sister," Kai said, rolling his eyes.

"Plus she fell asleep on _your _shoulder," Rei pointed out.

Without a word, Liz got up from her seat and walked wordlessly into the bathroom, before coming back out with a cold glass of water.

"She's not--?"

"I think she is," Rei cut Tala off, as Liz made her way to the sleeping girl on Tala's shoulder.

"Uh…you might not—" Rei cut himself short of the warning, as Liz dumped the cold water on Korimi.

Korimi shot up from Tala's shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL!" She saw her friends laughing, and glared venomously. Whoever did that was going to pay, and pay dearly. She looked at Liz who calmly walked back into the bathroom and put the cup back on the sink.

"You…" Korimi growled. "ARE SO DEAD!" She jumped up from the couch and was ready to beat the crap out of the blond, but Tala ha grabbed her around her waist, holding her back.

"Korimi…remember when you punched out that camera guy?" Tala said, keeping a firm hold of his sister.

"Yea, annnd? Damn it let me go I'm gonna kill her!"

"Don't forget all the _extra _publicity we got for that…more specifically _you _do you _really _want to go through with that again? Especially with a new group member!"

Korimi stopped struggling. She hated attention, more of it would be worse, so she settled for glaring death at the blond who was now struggling not to cower beneath the glare. "Princess here just better sleep with one eye open," she growled, smirking when the girl gave a slight tremble of fear.

--

"You mean I have to share a room with you guys?" Liz asked disdainfully as the bellhop opened the door. Korimi snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you do, princess. Do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact—" Liz paused at the look on both Kai and Korimi's faces. "I'll live…"

"Good," Rei interrupted, forestalling another debate. "Sis, you're in my room."

"I'm not sharing a room with _her_," Kai stated, assuming that Rei was pairing them off in their usual 'siblings have to share' pattern, which would pur Korimi with Tala and leave him with the new girl.

"Did I finish? Thank you," Rei raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Now, Kai, you will be on the pullout with Tala."

"OH HELL NO!" Korimi burst out. Liz rolled her eyes with a deep sigh and picked up one of her surprisingly few bags. She left for the bathroom.

"Look, those two need to learn to get along." Rei said, exasperated, looking pointedly at Korimi, who scoffed.

"And you expect to achieve this by making be share a bed with KAI! He doesn't look it, but he kicks people in his sleep!"

"I hear you on that. Remember when we had to pull names from a hat, and I got stuck with him!" Korimi half-laughed.

"Not like you're any better! You were nearly on top of me by the morning!" Tala raised an eyebrow at this declaration, but let it pass by. He trusted his friends…sort of. Remembering the point of the conversation, however, Korimi went over to the courtesy phone on the desk. She dialed for the front desk and tapped her foot.

"I need a rollaway delivered to Suite twelve," She ordered tersely. She hung up before she got a reply. Obviously sensing the girl's irritation, the clerk must have put a rush order on it. There was a mere five-minute silence, during which the five began settling in and unpacking all the necessary items, before the rollaway arrived.

"Where do you want the rollaway, ma'am?" The poor, acne-covered teenager asked. He was suddenly very nervous, surrounded by black-clad people each bearing some form of a cross-pierced heart logo. Not being in the exact social group that would recognize the logo, his head started filling with images of his own heart being ripped out by a vampiric cult, his blood being drank and then his corpse hung up on a cross. His head was so filled with terrifying images, he didn't realize when Korimi took the rollaway, pushed him out the door and closed it.

He didn't dare knock to tell them where the spare sheets were kept.

Korimi, who was, by now, quite tired, and thus quite irritable, lay the rollaway on the floor near the door of the second room in the suite, tossed a pillow on it, and went to drop on the bed herself. She heard Rei and Catty in the next room, fighting over pillow rights, and Liz emerge from the bathroom at long last.

"AAAH! MONSTER! --oh, wait, no... It's just the Princess. What'd you take your mask off for? Skin couldn't breathe under all that foundation?" Korimi managed to sneer. Liz refused to dignify the admittedly childish insult with a reply, grunting as she dropped onto the bed herself.

"Dobroy nochi." Liz muttered absently before drifting off, barely noticing that the cot didn't even have sheets.

Out in the main room, two young men stood, facing off from across the bed.

"Kick me out of bed and you'll regret it."

"Don't hog the blankets."

"Deal."

"Good."

Simultaneously they climbed under the sheets and fell asleep…


End file.
